parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning McQueen (Shrek)
StevenandFriend's movie spoof of Shrek. It appeared on Youtube on August 21, 2017. Cast: *Shrek - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Donkey - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Sally (Cars) *Lord Farquaad - Chick Hicks (Cars) *Dragon - Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *The Big Bad Wolf - Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar) *The Three Little Pigs - Rex, Slinky and Hamm (Toy Story) *The Three Blind Mice - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Gingy - Emmet (The Lego Movie) *Pinocchio - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Magic Mirror - Darrel Cartrip (Cars) Parts #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits/(All Star) #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Fish #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Chick Hicks/Darrel Cartrip the Magic Mirror #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome To Duloc #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 7 - Cars are Like Onions #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing The Bridge #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Off Momma Dino #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Star Butterfly #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Momma Dino #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 12 - Lightning McQueen Removes His Iron Helmet #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 15 - at Chick Hicks Home Star Butterfly's Bird Song #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 16 - Monseuir King Candy #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading To Duloc (My Beloved Monster and Me) #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 19 - Oscar Discovers The Princess' Secret #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Chick Hicks Proposal Wedding/Wedding Preparation (Hallelujah) #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending (I'm a Believer) #Lightning McQueen (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *Shrek (2001) Clips Used: *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Open Season (2006) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Ratatouille (2007) *Brave (2012) *Shark Tale (2004) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) *Yogi Bear (2010) *Despicable Me (2010) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Rio 2 (2014) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Hocus Pocus (1993) *The Lorax (2012) *The Incredibles (2004) *Wander Over Yonder (2013-2016) *The Lego Movie (2014) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled Ever After (2012) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Spider-Man (2002) *Spider-Man 2 (2004) *Spider-Man 3 (2007) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Ice Age (2002) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Planet Earth (2006) *The Wild (2006) *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) Gallery: Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Shrek Oscar-shark-tale-1.7.jpg|Oscar as Donkey Profile - Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly as Princess Fiona (Human) Sally in Cars.jpg|Sally as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Chick Hicks in Cars 3.jpg|Chick Hicks as Lord Farquaad IMG 6308.PNG|Momma Dino as Dragon Agent Classified.jpg|Classified as The Big Bad Wolf Rex in Toy Story.jpg|Rex Slinky-dog-toy-story-73.jpg|Slinky Hamm in Toy Story.jpg|and Hamm as The Three Little Pigs IMG 7407.JPG|Alvin, Simon and Theodore as Three Blind Mice Emmet.jpeg|Emmet as Gingy Wander.jpg|Wander as Pinocchio Darrell-cartrip-cars-8.96.jpg|Darrel Cartrip as Magic Mirror Trivia: *The Clips for Momma Dino, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Emmet, Loggers, Hunters, Skinner, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Queen Elinor, Bad Cop, The Sanderson Sisters, Dash and Violet Parr, Tip, The Duke of Weselton, Spider-Man, King Candy, Priest The Queen and are the same clips from J.B. Eagle. Category:StevenandFriends Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:StevenandFriends Spoofs